The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lantana plant botanically known as Lantana camara and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balandgold’.
The new cultivar was developed by the inventor in a controlled breeding program during January 2000, at Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Lantana cultivars with a well-branched, compact habit, continuous flowering and dark green foliage.
The new cultivar was the product of the open pollination of the commercially available Lantana cultivar New Gold (not patented) characterized by its gold-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and compact upright growth habit. The new cultivar was selected in February 2001 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination and was initially designated ‘471-5’.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings taken since February 2001 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type, with all the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.